


Wrong Number, Right Person

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Enthusiastic Consent, Happy Ending, Horny Derek Hale, John is confused but very into it, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Rare Pairings, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Derek’s had a long day and is just wanting a little relief.  Deciding to text a fuck buddy sounds like a great idea, until it turns out he was texting the wrong number.  Then again, maybe it was the right person after all
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Merry Trope-mas [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: One Million Words





	Wrong Number, Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Trope-mas Day #22: Twitter/Texting AU
> 
> So this idea is completely inspired by this [prompt](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/thread/71/wrong-number-sexting) which I’ve been wanting to do something with anyway. So yay killing two birds with one stone.

“Hey, Derek, it’s John. I’ve been going through some old cases and I’ve got one that looks a little...odd. Would you mind taking a look at it?”

Derek settled back on the couch, head resting on the armrest, “No, sir. That’s no problem at all. Everybody just left a little while ago so it’s just me here.”

“Great, thanks, I really appreciate it. I’ll...shit, what’s going on out there? I’ll get back to you, Derek.” 

Derek stared at his phone as the call was suddenly disconnected and chuckled. “Okay then.” Taking a deep breath, he was hit by the smell of horny teenager, but not just one, the whole damn pack of them. Groaning, he felt his cock twitch in his sweatpants. Realizing he had the apartment to himself for the night and no plans, he decided to text a guy he had met earlier in the year. They didn’t meet up much, both of them having slightly crazy schedules, but a no-commitment fuck buddy was just what Derek needed. He’d even bitten the bullet, as it were, and asked Stiles to research him, just in case. Even though Stiles had picked on him about it, he’d also given Derek a hug and said he was proud of him, which should have felt patronizing, but there was so much history between him and the teen at this point that it just left him feeling warm inside instead.

**To James:**

\- Been stuck with horny teenagers all afternoon and finally have the house to myself.

\- What are you up to?

\- Think you might be able to come by later?

Derek closed his eyes and let his mind wander, his free hand idly brushing back and forth over his nipples until they turned to hardened little nubs. His phone chirping had him cracking his eyes open to check it.

**From John S.:**

\- Sorry about that.

\- Had a drunk and disorderly start throwing himself into things

**To John S.:**

\- No problem.

Derek chuckled, picturing it, then closed his eyes again, letting himself fully wallow in the sensation of him touching himself. His body growing relaxed with the gentle, teasing touches, he barely opened his eyes when his phone chirped at him again.

**From James:**

\- I’ll stop by on my way home

Feeling nice and relaxed, Derek hesitated and then decided to tease his occasional lover a little. Hitting the ‘reply’ button, he thought for a moment and then smiled, wiggling on the couch until he was comfortable, legs spread slightly and shirt shoved up to the top of his chest.

**To James:**

\- The door is open, you can just come in

\- I’m on the couch in my sweats

\- No underwear

\- Surrounded by horny teens all day and now all I can think about is you bending me over the couch and fucking me

\- Think I’ll go ahead and finger myself

\- Get my hole nice and wet and open

\- You can come in and just start fucking me

Derek was starting to pant slightly as he rubbed his hand over his straining dick. Shoving his sweats down his hips just enough to free his throbbing member, he moaned as he wrapped his hand around it, stroking it lazily. 

**To James:**

\- Can’t wait to feel your dick in me

\- Filling me up and stretching me open

\- Pumping me full of your cum

Derek groaned, his hips bucking at that thought. He loved messy sex, the wolf in him he guessed, reveling in his lover’s scent, being scent marked...claimed. Breathing heavy, he sped up his strokes, the pre-cum steadily leaking from him slicking the way. It only took a few more moments and his body arched, muscles strung tight as load after load of cum shot out over his stomach and chest. Sighing happily once his body relaxed, he snapped a picture of the mess, sending it.

**To James:**

\- Oops, made a mess.

\- Good thing I recover quick

\- Will make good lube though

Shoving his pants off and pulling his shirt off the rest of the way, he swiped his fingers through the mess on his belly before trailing them lightly over his hole, teasing himself little by little. Soon enough he had one finger slipping in and out of him, not enough to do anything for him really, but it was a nice tease to what he knew was coming.

~~

Derek had finally worked three fingers into himself, having to fight himself to keep from rocking back on them, the next time he came he wanted it to be on a nice hard dick and not his fingers. Hearing the elevator start, he smiled, his phone had buzzed steadily for a couple minutes but he was a little busy and he figured it was just James fussing at him for teasing while he was at work. Eyes closed, he continued fingering his hole, wanting it to be nice and open like he had promised.

As the doors slid open, the overwhelming scent of lust and something much too familiar hit him at the same time as a rough voice said, “Holy shit, kid, look at you.”

Derek startled, his fingers popping out of his needy hole with a very noticeable wet sound as his gaze met the lust filled eyes of Stiles’ father. Scrambling to grab something to cover up with, he watched wide-eyed as John stalked toward the couch.

“Little late to worry about that now,” John nodded toward the discarded sweats that Derek had grabbed. “I don’t know what the hell got into you, but do you know how hard it is to hide a hard-on in _khakis_.”

“Wh-what? I don’t...Sir?”

Reaching the end of the couch next to Derek’s feet, John looked down at him, his cock straining very noticeably against the front of his uniform pants as a calloused hand adjusted himself. 

The outline of that large, hard cock had Derek’s mouth watering and he whimpered slightly. He had never truly let himself think about the other man as a possible sex partner, mainly because Stiles would never let him live it down, but damn was he rethinking that decision.

John leaned against the arm of the couch, one hand toying with the buckle of his belt, the other settling warmly on top Derek’s foot. “I haven’t really thought about this since college, but if you still want this, then I’m more than happy to help.” Heated gaze making its way slowly up Derek’s body to finally meet his eyes. “Gods, look at you, already so messy, needy too if those three fingers you were working in your tight little hole were anything to go by.”

A needy whine slipped from Derek and he blushed, unable to meet that steady gaze any longer. His hole was pulsing and he felt so empty and, yes, needy and the way John was talking to him…

John seemed to realize that Derek was fighting with himself and squeezed his ankle to get his attention. “You can say no, Derek. Can’t say I won’t be a little disappointed after seeing you like this, but you can always say no.”

And his heart didn’t skip a beat. John’s body was broadcasting lust and hunger and desire and fondness and his eyes were dark and hungry as they looked at Derek, but he’d honestly walk away if Derek said so. Derek wasn’t sure why he showed up like he did, but he was there and he wanted Derek and Derek...didn’t want to tell him no. Letting the sweats slide back to the ground, Derek spread his legs once more, smiling slightly as John sucked in a breath. “Please. I won’t say no.”

“ _Fuck_.” John cursed under his breath and seemed to freeze, staring down at Derek’s still hard cock and glistening, puffy hole. Shaking his head, his hands dropped to his utility belt, unfastening it before hesitating on the button of his pants. “How do you want this, kid? You want me to strip or do you want this hard and dirty and me leave my uniform on?”

Derek’s cock jumped at the idea and he blushed as John chuckled knowingly. He seriously felt like an awkward virgin again, though in much happier circumstances. “How-however you’d like me...officer.”

John’s nostrils flared and his own cock jumped and strained against his zipper. Unfastening his pants, he freed his cock, stroking it a couple times and smearing the pre-cum down the length. “Good answer, kid.” Crawling on the couch between Derek’s legs, he ran a finger over his twitching hole, making Derek’s hips lift towards him with another pretty whine. “No condom, right? I’m clean anyway, but…”

Derek hastily shook his head, “No! No, sir. Please, just...want to feel your cum in me...on me.”

John’s head dropped and he took a deep breath. “That should not be as hot as it is. Pushing Derek’s muscled legs up towards his chest, he looked down at the were, hesitating with the head of his cock just brushing his hole. “Are you sure, Derek? I don’t know why you’d want me, but…”

“I’m sure. You’re good. Please, sir!” Feeling the head of that thick cock teasing him, Derek had no problem begging for what he wanted.

John nodded, brushing a kiss against Derek’s knee, much to the were’s surprise, and then proceeded to slowly press forward, their combined moans filling the loft as John’s cock filled Derek inch by inch. The older man took a minute to breathe and try to get himself under control. It had been a very long time since he’d had sex with another person instead of his hand, and the fact that it was the amazing young man under him offering himself up, was doing a number on him.

Soon enough John was moving, short, hard thrusts broken up by long, slow ones, the human taking his time learning what the Alpha liked, what made him moan and what made him beg and what made him go speechless and cling to John. It was beautiful watching the powerful young man under him fall to pieces because of what John was doing.

Derek was a wreck. John had taken his time, trying different things to see what reactions he’d get from Derek and all Derek could do was lie back and take it and beg for more. He didn’t know how long the older man had played with his body but soon enough he was thrusting into him hard and fast, pushing them both closer to orgasm. He grabbed the back of his thighs, keeping his legs spread up and out, making sure John could get as deep as possible.

“Fuck, yes, that’s it, Derek. Look at you, fucking beautiful like this. Come on, Derek, cum for me. Gonna fill you up with my cum, make you smell like me.”

And that was it, that was all Derek needed, and a few more hard strokes and Derek was cumming with a roar, shooting his load all over his chest and legs where they were bent over him.

John paused as Derek came, watching in awe as the Alpha bucked and writhed, eyes flashing from red to hazel and back again. With Derek’s spasming hole milking his cock, John barely managed a few more strokes before he was following after him, grabbing the younger man’s hips as he pressed tightly against him, pumping him full of load after load of his hot cum. As his cock finally softened, he slid gently from the still spasming hole and collapsed back against the arm of the couch, breathing heavily. Laughing huskily, he caught Derek’s eye, “Getting too old for energetic couch sex. Next time you’ll just have to ride me.”

The two shared in the laughter, stuttered as it was as they caught their breath. Derek let his legs tangle with John’s in the middle of the couch, feeling sore in the best kind of way and relaxed and fucked out and just...it was everything he had wanted. Smiling bashfully at John, he bumped his bare foot against his police-issue boot. “Thank you. That was...amazing. I don’t know what brought you here but I’m really glad you showed up.”

John laughed and rolled his eyes, “Don’t know why you’re so surprised after that string of texts you sent me. Surprised the fuck out of me though. Though I certainly am not complaining about the results.”

Derek quickly grew horrified as John spoke and dove for his phone, hastily pulling up the text thread that he had sent to James. Blushing horribly and ready to go hide in the woods for the rest of eternity, Derek stared down at the explicit texts and the picture he had sent, not to James as he had thought, but to JohnS. Unable to look at the Sheriff, he stared at his phone even as the screen went black. “Oh my God. I can’t believe I…” 

John tilted his head, growing concerned by Derek’s reaction. “Kid, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Derek finally made himself meet John’s worried gaze, his voice soft as he spoke. “I didn’t mean to send those texts to you.”

John froze, the warm fuzzy feelings he had disappearing between one heart beat and the next. “What?”

“I was texting my...well, fuck buddy. And I guess you sent a text in the middle and I responded to you instead of him by accident. I’m so sorry.”

John sat up, tucking his cock away and zipping his pants. “I...so it wasn’t me you actually wanted. Why didn’t you say anything? I would have left and we could have forgotten I ever walked in on you.”

Derek sat up on his knees, reaching out to rest a hand on John’s thigh, not wanting him to run off. “I never let myself want you. You’re Stiles’ dad and I kind of just always assumed you were off limits because of it. I...I was so shocked when you came in and saw me like...like that, and you smelled so good and you genuinely wanted me and you were so nice about it and...I didn’t want to say no.” Tilting his head to meet John’s gaze, he had to make his feelings clear, “Even if it’s only this one time, I don’t regret it. I hope you don’t. You were...you gave me everything I needed. I, uh, I’d really like to do this again.”

John sighed and sat back against the couch again, looking over at the Alpha who looked so unsure of himself at the moment. Wrapping his hand around Derek’s on his thigh, he squeezed it and gave him a small smile. “I don’t regret it either. You were perfect, so good for me.” Watching a blush creep across Derek’s cheeks and the tips of his ears, his smile grew. “I can’t believe you let _Stiles_ unintentionally cockblock you.”

Derek chuckled and shrugged, “I respect you, and he’s my friend. After everything that’s happened over the years, I didn’t want to jeopardize any of that. I’m sure his reaction will more than make up for it though.”

John raised an eyebrow, “His reaction? To...us?”

Derek gave a hesitant nod. “It won’t stay a secret long with the other wolves around anyway, but...but I was kind of hoping that maybe you might be interested in something more than just sex? If not, I understand! I’m young and you know I have a ton of baggage, but…”

John kissed the were to shut him up. Pulling back he smiled at him, “I’d like to try dating, cradle robbing and baggage and all.” Laughing, he claimed his mouth in another kiss, soft and lingering this time. Nipping at Derek’s kiss-swollen lips, John whispered, “So glad you texted the wrong number.”

Derek just hummed his agreement and pulled John back in for more kisses.


End file.
